


Starlight

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Series: Stars [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode 06-04, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Garak and Julian reunite when the Defiant returns from its first mission without Sisko.





	

 Julian Bashir stepped out of the airlock from the Defiant onto Starbase 371, along with the rest of the ship’s crew. They had just returned from their first mission without Captain Sisko in command of them, and without a certain Cardassian with them. He adjusted the small bag on his shoulder, carrying a precious item, and smiled at the sight of Garak waiting for him.

 Julian pushed past the two crewmen in front of him, with everyone else heading to greet Sisko, and pulled Garak into a tight embrace. He let out a soft breath at the whispered, “My dear…” in his ear.

 They pulled apart, Julian’s hands going to rest on Garak’s chest, and Garak’s arms staying around Julian’s waist. The doctor chuckled, “I knew it.”

 Garak raised a browridge. “Knew what?”

 “You only want me for my warmth,” Julian teased.

 Garak grinned. “If that were the case, there are several humans on this station.”

 “Like… Captain Sisko?”

 “Oh, now that would be taking advantage of the good captain.” Garak glanced over to the man down the corridor, surrounded by his crew. When he moved his gaze back to Julian, his expression became more serious, and he moved in close to press his forehead to Julian’s.

 Julian tilted his chin to capture Garak’s lips in a chaste kiss, one that promised a proper greeting later. He pulled apart and asked, “Coming to the ritual party that I’m certain will start soon?”

 “My dear doctor, if you think I’ll let you from my sight right now, you are mistaken.”

 Julian smiled and turned to see the rest of the crew heading off to said party. “Come along, then.”

 ********

 “So, are you going to tell me what’s in that bag?” Garak asked as they walked down the starbase corridors to Garak’s assigned quarters. They hadn’t spent long at the party, and left before anyone else did.

 “In a minute,” Julian replied, protectively holding the bag closer to his side. “Unless you want to guess?”

 They turned a corner. “With how protective you’ve been of it, I’d say it’s precious.” They arrived at Garak’s door, and he pressed in his code. “Personally so.”

 As soon as they door slid closed behind them, Julian nodded and opened the bag. He pulled out a stuffed bear, which had been in their bunkroom on the Defiant. “I didn’t realize to give him to you until we had already left.”

 Garak gently took Kukalaka, and rubbed his thumb over one of its ears, his heart warming at the feel of it.

 “I thought… I thought he would be safer here, with you,” Julian quickly said as explanation. “And that you might need him more than I do right now.”

 “How very thoughtful.” Garak turned to place the bear on the small desk. He knew the significance of this Julian’s sentimental gesture.

 Julian nodded approvingly. “That’s a nice spot for him.”

 Garak teased, “There aren’t exactly many options.”

 Julian stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist from behind, and began kissing up the exposed shoulder ridge.

 ********

 Garak’s fingers slowly trailed down, then back up, Julian’s naked back, as Julian lazily kissed across Garak’s collarbone. Both of their actions eventually stopped, and Julian settled lying against the Cardassian’s side. Garak’s eyes closed as he turned his head to place a kiss on the Human’s cheek.

 After a few moments, Julian stated, “You’re thinking.”

 “I should hope so. It means I am alive and conscious.”

 “You know what I mean. Deep thoughts, about… everything to do with the war? With me?”

 Garak turned over onto his side and propped his head up with his hand to look down at Julian. “Yes… Let me tell you a story.”

 Julian sat up a little. “What kind of story?”

 Garak let out a long exhale. “This is perhaps the most true story I could tell.”

 “Oh, is it now?” Julian chuckled.

 Garak briefly returned the light expression. “Believe it or not.” He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and began, “There was once an exile, sentenced to live his days on a station, one that became cold and unfriendly when his people left it. Not long after, he met this intelligent and beautiful doctor. A Human one… though that didn’t matter to him.”

 “Just as it didn’t matter to the doctor that his new friend was Cardassian,” Julian added.

 Garak nodded. “The exile learned many things from the doctor as their relationship grew into what they have today. The doctor was the only person in a very long time who the exile was able to be… open and vulnerable with.” He lightly caressed Julian’s cheek for a moment. “Then war broke out, and they were forced from their station.” He let out a long breath through his nose and leaned in closer to the other man. “The story doesn’t have an ending, at least not yet. It would… it would be a shame if it were to end in tragedy.”

 “With either the exile or the doctor dying in battle.”

 “Exactly.” Garak sighed and turned away, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing. He slightly shivered at the loss of Julian’s bodily warmth, but grabbed the blanket and dragged it up with him. He wrapped it around his naked bottom half as we went to the window.

 “Garak?” Julian asked, concern lacing his tone.

 Garak laid the palm of his hand against the slightly cool glass. Under his breath, he whispered, “It would be quite the tragedy, indeed.” He lowered his hand.

 Julian got up, bringing the sheet with him and draping it around his shoulders. He reached out until his fingers touched the scaled back. He tenderly moved them up the spine, then stepped forward again until his chest was pressed against the grey back. He took the edges of the sheet and wrapped it around himself and Garak. He held it closed with one hand, and pressed the other over the Cardassian’s chest.

 They stood like that for a minute, Garak simply staring out at the pricks of starlight. He broke the silence with a quiet, “They’re going to keep sending you out.”

 It wasn’t a question, but Julian answered it anyway. “Yes… I expect so.”

 “And as long as Captain Sisko is stuck here, so am I.” Garak looked over to the teddy bear on the desk. He muttered, “Stuck here, while you’re all out there…”

 Julian stepped to Garak’s side and turned the Cardassian until they were facing each other. He kept the warm sheet around them. “You’re safer here.”

 “I know, but I don’t want to be safe, Julian. Oh, I suppose I’m not entirely useless here.” Garak dropped his gaze from the hazel eyes for a few seconds. When he raised it, he stated, “But I’d rather be out there, facing the dangers with you.” He placed a hand on Julian’s chest. “The anxiety of waiting… that was so very difficult. And I’m going to have to keep doing it every time they send you out.” He didn’t have to voice his specific fear of hearing news of the Defiant’s and its crew’s destruction.

 “You know I’ll do everything I can to survive whatever is thrown our way. Just like you’ve survived everything that’s been thrown at you in your life.”

 Garak gave a small smile and nod. He laid his head on the other man’s shoulder, facing out of the window and staring at the starlight. Julian secured the sheet around them and pulled the Cardassian closer with hands on his back. He rested his chin in the black hair, and copied his gaze. He ordered the computer to dim the lights almost completely, so the stars shone even brighter.

 “My dear Garak…”


End file.
